Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosensitive cover coating agent used for coating flexible circuit bases. More particularly, it relates to a photosensitive cover coating agent which is easily produced and superior in compatibility, sensitivity, heat resistance, flexibility, adhesion and electrical properties.